


Sharp Reminders

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: beattheblackdog, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s injured and having some difficulties around the apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 36: Sharp at beattheblackdog. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

A sharp pain shot through Ryo as he reached up to the wall cabinet in the kitchen, and he quickly dropped his arm, pressing his hand to the wound in his side and holding it there as the pain subsided. After a moment he moved his hand away, lifting his shirt to check the dressing, relieved to see it still clean and white, no trace of blood. At least he hadn’t opened it up again.

In a way, the knife injury was more of a problem now than it had been when he’d first been stabbed just under a week ago. Then, every movement had been painful, a constant reminder that he was injured and had to be careful. But now it had mostly stopped hurting, he kept forgetting about it and trying to carry out day-to-day tasks as usual, only to be pulled up short by sudden stabs of pain, like he was getting knifed all over again. 

It was ridiculously frustrating, especially since it meant he kept having to ask for help with things he should be able to manage by himself. It got even worse when there was nobody home to help him; Bikky was at school, Dee was at work, and Ryo wanted a hot drink but couldn’t reach the cupboard where the tea was kept. He tried reaching up with his left hand, but that pulled at his wound almost as badly, sending another sharp stab of pain through him. Looked like he’d have to make do with a cold drink, or coffee.

Turning away from the out-of-reach cupboard, he noticed something on the worktop that he hadn’t seen before, a sheet of paper weighted down with an empty mug. Moving the mug out of the way, he picked the paper up; it was a note from Dee.

‘Hey, babe. Sorry I had to leave so early. Thought of waking you up to say goodbye and see if you wanted anything before I left, but I figured you needed the rest.

Just so you know, don’t bother trying to reach the top cupboard; I moved everything you might need to the bottom one to make things easier for you.

I’ll bring dinner with me tonight. Phone me if you have a preference, otherwise I’ll choose. Take things easy today and I’ll see you later. 

Dee.

P.S. Love you.’

Ryo smiled and opened the lower cupboard. There sat all his different teas, various comfort foods, and all the crockery he’d need for the day. Dee had even cut bread for him, knowing that Ryo wasn’t fond of pre-sliced loaves, preferring to buy the un-sliced kind and cut it himself.

A warm glow spread through Ryo’s chest at his partner’s thoughtfulness and the sharp prickle of tears stung his eyes; Dee was so good to him. Picking up his phone, he punched in the familiar number.

“Everything okay, babe?” Dee asked.

“Everything’s fine, I just wanted to say thank you.”

“What for?”

“Being so thoughtful; I was wondering how I was going to reach the tea, then found I didn’t have to.”

“That was nothing; only took a few minutes.”

“It’s appreciated, though. More than you can imagine.”

“Anything for you. Listen, I gotta go before the guy I’m following notices. Need me to pick up anything besides dinner?”

“No, I’m good. See you later, Dee, and be careful, okay?”

“Always. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Ryo hung up and made his tea, settling comfortably on the sofa with his mug and a plate of toast. It was times like this that showed you who you could count on, and there was no one Ryo trusted more than his partner. Despite his reputation for laziness, Dee had proved himself time and again. He really was one in a million.

The End


End file.
